The Devil
by FranzyPearlfan
Summary: What if Kristoph came just a few hours earlier AA4 spoilers In honor of Dual Destinies
1. Chapter 1

**AN: In honor of AA5**

**Chapter 1**

"I can't believe that he's alive after all this time," Kristoph said to himself heading to the Borscht Bowl Club. "And I was almost home free."

"Ah well at least I don't have to worry about him after tonight," he continued on. He was about to enter the club when he heard Zak Gramarye speaking.

"Her eyes… I loved Thalassa's eyes," he said. "To think they could read my mind… was frightening."

'What is he talking about?' Kristoph thought. But none the less Kristoph waited on to strike. After all this had to be perfect.

"So the only one with her 'power' left now… is Trucy?" Phoenix Wright asked. Kristoph raised an eyebrow, as Zak remained silent.

'Does Wright mean another descendant?' Kristoph asked. 'Everyone knows that Thalassa only had one kid.' He smirked at Wright's stupidity.

"So there's someone else. Someone other than Trucy. Someone who inherited Thalassa's 'power'," Phoenix said.

"Hah… Hah! How would I know…?" Zak said.

'A little quick to the defense,' Kristoph thought. 'What is Wright up to?'

"This… This boy?" Zak said. Kristoph was confused.

'Who are they talking about?'

"His name is… uh I Forget. Something weird," Phoenix said.

"And who could he be?"

"An Attorney," Phoenix said.

'Yeah right,' Kristoph said. 'Which attorney would it be?'

"I noticed him when I went to visit a friend's law office," Phoenix said. Kristoph gasped.

'APOLLO!' he gasped. 'No way! He's bluffing!'

"Perhaps you wouldn't be laughing if you knew the facts," Phoenix continued. "This may not be 100% proof, but it's close. There's a link between this boy and Thalassa…"

'This has to be a joke,' Kristoph thought. 'I would never-' But he decided to pause the thought and listen to what Wright was about to say.

"I just happed to have the evidence shoeing the 'missing link'!" Phoenix said. "Your marriage to Thalassa was her second."

"How did you!" Zak thought.

'Well I didn't expect that,' Kristoph thought.

"Her first husband… he died a year after they were wed, yes?" Phoenix continued on asking ignoring Zak's outbursts.

'He was a performer. They met when he joined us Gramaryes as a guest in our show," Zak admitted. "After Thalassa wed him, she left the Troupe for a while….. And you say she had a child then?"

"!" Kristoph couldn't move. He was too shocked to do so.

"I couldn't help notice what she was wearing when I first saw this," Phoenix went on. "Those bracelet's stand out."

'Bracelet's!' Kristoph thought. 'Oh God!'

"They are a Gramarye family heirloom," Zak explained.

"This boy," Phoenix said. "… Wears a bracelet just like the ones on this picture!"

'Why do I think I know what's going to happen,' Kristoph asked himself.

"So that's why!" Zak said.

'!' Kristoph remained silent even holding his breath.

"I took this photograph of Thalassa before she left us," Zak explained. "When she returned… she wore only one bracelet."

"I bet I know where that other one went," Phoenix said. Kristoph couldn't help but nod though he hoped it wasn't true.

"She gave it to this boy," Zak said. "Her son!"

'WHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAT!" Kristoph thought. 'I hired a freaking Gramarye! I would never!'

After much contemplating with himself, Kristoph smiled. It was the devil's smile.

'If that's how it is then why shouldn't I take advantage of this information. He ran off going to the one place he needed to accomplish his new plan.

….

He knocked on the door. A young man opened it.

"Mr. Gavin?" And that's the last word he let him say!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Trucy I'm home," Phoenix said. It was pretty late but he half expected his adopted daughter being awake. He didn't know what he would say just yet.

He met her biological father and learned she had an older brother. He knew he'd probably have too find the boy before telling Trucy. Trucy came down stairs. She was in her pajamas but still awake.

"Hey Daddy!" Trucy said. "You were out late."

"Long poker game," Phoenix said. It was a long game but he managed to win.

"You should have let me come," Trucy said. Phoenix shook his head.

"Trucy it wasn't that hard," he half lied. Trucy knew he wasn't telling the whole truth but she figured it was probably too late to bring her in.

After a conversation Trucy went to bed leaving Phoenix to wonder what to next.

'I probably have to go back to Gavin's office and see the kid,' Phoenix thought. 'But I doubt this is going to go as smoothly as it did with Pearl and Iris.' He sighed. Before he knew it he was asleep.

…

Meanwhile the boy in question was waking up. He looked around. It defiantly wasn't his home. He didn't remember what happened. He tried moving only to realize he was tied up.

"About time you woke up," someone said. Apollo shivered. He was growing more fearful. "I was afraid I accidentally knocked you out for good." Apollo gasped seeing him.

"Mr. Gavin?"

"In the flesh," Kristoph said.

"Help," Apollo said. "I think the ropes are too tight."

"Of course," Kristoph said shocking Apollo.

"Wh-What?" Apollo said scared.

"It wouldn't be much of a kidnapping if you weren't tied up now would it?"

"KIDNAPPING!" Apollo screamed. Apollo was too shocked to even move. His boss was kidnapping him.

"Sneaky boy you are," Kristoph said. "You really had me fooled thinking that you only wanted to join my office to be a lawyer.

"But that is why," Apollo said. "Being a lawyer has been my dream."

'I guess that's partially true,' Kristoph thought. 'And I can't deny the possibility that he truly doesn't know who his birth parents are.'

"Mr. Gavin this isn't funny! Let me go!" Apollo shouted. Kristoph stood only a few inches in front of him.

"Apollo," Kristoph grinned. "This isn't a joke. You won't see daylight ever again you understand." Apollo just stared as he was too scared to do anything else.

"Now if you excuse me I have other plans to do," Kristoph taunted. "Oh and you can't get out. We're far enough from town that your screams won't be heard."

He left leaving Apollo to his own thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

'Been a while since I was here,' Phoenix thought as he was standing in front of Kristoph's law firm. He knew he'd be allowed in due to his _friendship_ with Kristoph.

'Of course I have no plan of attack,' Phoenix thought. 'The last time something like this happened I didn't have to go to the forefront.' He sighed entering the law firm.

He knocked on Kristoph's door. He thought he'd ask if he was the only one there. Phoenix thought this would be good since it was relatively early in the morning.

"Come in," Kristoph said. Phoenix entered. "My what a surprise. Did I forget something last night?"

"No," Phoenix said. "Can't a friend come by?"

"Well I suppose he can," Kristoph said. "Anything happen last night."

"Just a tough costumer," Phoenix half lied. Kristoph nodded. "So anything happening today."

"If there was then I would have told you yesterday," Kristoph said. Phoenix nodded.

"Just you today?" Phoenix said looking around.

"Yeah Apollo has the day off," Kristoph lied.

'You won't meet him Phoenix,' Kristoph smirked though Phoenix did not notice.

"Oh yeah that's his name," Phoenix said.

"Well you never really met him so it figures you would not know his name," Kristoph said shaking his head. Phoenix nodded.

"Has he been here long?" Phoenix said keeping conversation.

"Not really," Kristoph said. "I would expect his first case to be soon though."

"That's nice," Phoenix said.

"So what happened last night?" Kristoph said. "Was he too tough?"

"He?"

"Well I had a 50/50 chance and it is common to say the masculine form rather than the feminine from." Phoenix nodded. "Was I wrong?"

"No he was tough almost won too," Phoenix said.

"Someone beat you?" Kristoph said. "I would like to meet him if he's that good."

"Um he went out of town this morning," Phoenix said. 'That would be bad if Kristoph met Zak.'

"Shame," Kristoph said. "I would like to meet someone that could beat you."

"I said he _almost_ beat me," Phoenix said. Kristoph nodded. Phoenix looked around to find anything about Apollo.

"The kid got a last name," Phoenix asked.

"He says its Justice," Kristoph said. 'Not that you will see him!' He fully knew what Phoenix was up too. He figured he'd send the ransom later that week.

"Don't believe him?" Phoenix asked.

"Most likely not the original birth name as he said he was adopted," Kristoph said. Phoenix nodded.

"Well I better get going," Phoenix said. "With work and all." Kristoph nodded as Phoenix left. When Phoenix did Kristoph grinned.

**AN: Note no Pokemon will be featured in this fanfiction. Is it just me or am I focusing more on Apollo than anyone else. Hmm. New World, December, Magical sighting, Catatonic, Devil (And poisoned end if I ever restart that). Dang that's a lot. Maybe I should change my favorite character (No I still love Franzy!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Later that day Phoenix thought of ways to contact Justice. Finally he decided to call the boy up. He didn't know what to say but he figured he'd try.

He found out his number through the phone book. He tried calling but no one answered.

'Probably enjoying his day off,' Phoenix thought. He'd try again later. Trucy entered.

"Hi Daddy!" she said. Phoenix hugged his daughter. "What were you doing?"

"Secret," Phoenix teased.

"Are you looking for a new mommy?" Trucy asked as she did from time to time.

'Well I am looking for a relative,' Phoenix thought. He shook his head playfully.

"Ah well," Trucy said. "Someday you got to get me a new family member."

"I will," Phoenix said. Trucy nodded and went to her room.

Later that night he tried calling Apollo again but no one answered. He looked at the clock.

"Pretty late he should be home," Phoenix said. 'Unless he moved.'

….

Apollo was trying to untie the ropes on his hands but to no avail.

'I knew I should have joined the boy scouts,' Apollo thought. He fought and fell to the ground.

'Well that went well,' Apollo thought. 'Too bad I'd need my hands to open the door.' The door opened.

"Well now aren't we being feisty," Kristoph said. Apollo turned his head. He was starting to hate his boss. "If you stay calm it won't be as bad for you."

"People will notice that I'm gone," Apollo said. He did live close by to his friend Clay and he often came by. Not to mention his parents. Apollo was supposed to visit them over the weekend.

"Don't you think I know that!?" Kristoph yelled. Apollo flinched. "Don't worry soon enough your family will know." Apollo looked up. "That is your real family." Apollo's eyes widened.

Kristoph laughed as he left the room.

**AN: Look a short chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

He didn't know why he was there. He didn't even know Apollo yet Phoenix was outside his apartment. He tried knocking. No one answered.

'First the unanswered phone now the quiet room,' Phoenix thought.

"Excuse me," someone said causing Phoenix to jump. "I'm sorry."

"No it's my fault," Phoenix said. The boy nodded. "You live here?"

"No but my friend does," the boy said. "I'm Clay Terran."

"Phoenix Wright," Phoenix said.

"The attorney!" Clay said. "Wow Apollo's lucky."

"Um I kinda quit," Phoenix said. 'Didn't think I was that famous especially after what happened my last case.' Clay wasn't paying much attention.

"Apollo answer the door!" he shouted banging on the door. "You got your hero outside!" Quiet.

"It's only noon," Clay said. "And it's Sunday. He should be home."

"No girlfriend?" Phoenix asked. Clay shook his head.

"Na," he said. "Apollo doesn't date much."

"I know," Clay said getting his cell phone. "He always has his phone on him." He tried calling but to no avail.

"Probably not charged or off," Phoenix suggested. Clay nodded. "Well I better get to work. Can you tell him I'm looking for him?"

"Of course!" Clay said. Phoenix noted that the boy was very hyped up.

'I hope Apollo's ok,' Phoenix thought. He went home.

…

Meanwhile Apollo was trying to move to the door. He was growing more and more scared by the hour. He didn't know how long Kristoph was going to stay in this stand of not hurting him.

The door opened. Kristoph emerged. Apollo avoided eye contact. Kristoph smirked.

"Comfortable?" Kristoph asked. Apollo remained silent. "You will show respect for your boss."

"I don't have respect for criminals!" Apollo said hoping he sounded braver than he was. He was a nervous wreck but he didn't know what would happen if he showed fear.

"Everyone's a criminal Apollo!" Kristoph said.

"Not everyone is a two-bit kidnapper," Apollo said. Kristoph smirked. He reached for his pocket.

"Such an amazing piece of work this is," Kristoph said. Apollo remained silent. "Tell me what is it made of?" Apollo looked.

"!"

"Recognize it!" Kristoph said holding Apollo's bracelet. Apollo's eyes watered.

"Give it back!" Apollo screeched.

"Answer the question!" Kristoph ordered.

"I don't know!" Apollo said. Apollo never really questioned his bracelet as he had it ever since he could remember.

"Well than why keep it then?" Kristoph smirked. "Sentimental reasons?" Apollo started to cry. "Your as worthless as your Mother!"

"Don't talk about my Mother!" Apollo yelled.

"Which one?" Kristoph said. "Don't play dumb with me I know you're adopted." Apollo was still angry. "Don't worry your Mother is safe from me unlike you!" He slammed Apollo to the wall. Then proceeded on kicking him. Apollo was left to cry and scream in pain.

"Well I better proceed with my plans."

**AN: look everyone its Clay! Tell me if I switched the English name and the Japanese name so I can fix it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Trucy," Phoenix said. "You done with your homework?" Trucy nodded.

"All done Daddy!" Trucy exclaimed. The door began to bang. "Little late for visitors." Trucy went to open the door.

"Does Phoenix Wright live here?" some boy said. Phoenix looked over to see the boy from yesterday.

"Yes," Trucy said skeptically. Clay looked scared.

"Clay!" Phoenix said coming over.

"You know him Daddy?" Trucy said. Clay looked at Trucy.

"You have a daughter?" Clay asked. "When did that happen?"

"Something tells me that you aren't here just to see me about my current condition huh?" Phoenix asked. Clay started crying.

"You got to help me!" he cried. In that moment Phoenix knew something was wrong. He sat Clay on the couch.

"What happened?" Phoenix asked. Clay blew his nose.

"I don't know where he is?" Clay blubbered. Phoenix's eyes widened.

"You mean Apollo?" Phoenix asked. Trucy looked confused but she remained quiet. Phoenix noticed his daughter's confusion. "He works with Mr. Gavin." Trucy nodded.

"What do you mean you don't know where he is?" Phoenix asked Clay. Clay wiped his eyes.

"I haven't heard from him since Friday night," Clay said. "And his parents called this morning because he was supposed to visit them on Saturday. They tried calling him but no one's heard from him." Clay started crying again. "He never just leaves!" Trucy handed him a tissue. "I didn't know where else to turn to."

"Did you go to Gavin's office?" Phoenix asked. Clay nodded.

"No one's in," Clay said. "It's closed for the day." Clay kept on crying.

"Trucy get the phone," Phoenix said. Trucy nodded running to the phone.

After a while the door knocked. Phoenix answered it.

"I hope this is serious Wright!" The man said coming in. Phoenix nodded.

"I wish it wasn't," Phoenix said. He took him to Clay who was still crying on the couch.

"Mr. Terran?" the man said. Clay looked up. "I'm Miles Edgeworth." Clay nodded and cried again. Edgeworth looked at Phoenix. Phoenix shrugged.

"Apollo was supposed to be this lucky!" Clay wailed. "Damn it why am I the lucky one!?"

"Mr. Terran," Edgeworth said. "You need to stay calm and tell me what the problem is." Clay nodded retelling the story. Edgeworth crossed his arms.

"So you and Mr. Justice's parent's haven't heard from Mr. Justice since Friday?" Edgeworth asked. Clay nodded. "Well we will check his apartment so keep your hopes up. He probably has the flu or something?"

"Let's hope," Phoenix said.

…

A short time later, Detective Ema Skye was outside the apartment Apollo was supposed to live in.

"Can't believe I'm stuck doing something like this," Ema grumbled. "Just because he could have a stomach ache or something."

"Mr. Justice," Ema said. "This is Detective Skye. Open the door." Silence. Ema sighed. She managed to open the door with the supervisor's key to the apartment.

When she did, Ema noticed that the light switch was on but the light wasn't. Her phone rang.

"Detective Skye," She said. Unfortunately it wasn't Mr. Edgeworth.

"Fräulein Skye," the man on the other end said. It was Kristoph's younger brother Klavier. A man Ema gets easily annoyed at. "How goes the investigation?"

"I just opened the door _Fop_," Ema said. "Looks like the light burnt out but nothing out of the ordinary so far." She eventually got to the kitchen turning the light on.

"Obviously he wasn't much of a housekeeper," Ema snorted. The pots were half washed in the sink. One of the men came in.

"His computer's still on," he said. Ema nodded.

"Get a flashlight by the front door," Ema said. "Even with the hall light it's a bit too dark." She went over there while someone held the flashlight. She picked up a piece of cloth.

"Well Fräulein?" The Fop asked. Ema shrugged.

"I'll admit it is weird," Ema said. "I mean he's not in his bathroom or anywhere in the building and the apartment is a little on the messy side but nothing screams strange."

"Well Herr Justice's friend is quite worried," he said.

"Alright I'm coming."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"On days like this it's hard going to work," Phoenix said to himself as he walked to the Borscht Bowl Club. "I told Clay he could stay in the office, but I'm getting worried." He walked up to the door.

"I hope this is just a coincidence," he said. "Apollo's disappearance right after I find about Trucy and his mother." He stopped at his piano.

"!"

There was a note. Phoenix sighed. He opened it. When he did he immediately dropped it.

"No."

His eyes were wide. He couldn't think. All he did was stare at the note.

"_**He will never see the light of day again"**_

"Apollo."

He ran to the prosecutor's office. Note in hand! He knew this was serious.

When he got there Phoenix had to catch his breath. He was amazed at how calm he was considering the last time he went through this.

'No time to reminisce,' Phoenix said running in. He went straight for Edgeworth's office. He pushed open the door.

"Phoenix!" Edgeworth said. Phoenix was catching his breath again. He gulped about what he was about to say.

"I see," Edgeworth said reading the note. Phoenix nodded. "So Mr. Justice was kidnapped."

"Yeah."

"Mr. Edgeworth," Ema said running in. She gasped when she saw Phoenix. "Oh Mr. Wright! Hi!"

"Hi," Phoenix said. He was a little happy about seeing Ema again in like 9 years but it was not time to catch up on old times.

"Ema?" Edgeworth asked. "What's important?"

"We examined the cloth well the forensic scientists did. Anyway they found diethyl ether."

"So he was drugged," Edgeworth said. He gave a heavy sigh. "But who'd kidnap him."

"I don't think it was because of his occupation," Phoenix said. "Kristoph said he never had a case." Edgeworth nodded. Ema's phone rang.

"I better take this," Ema said entering the hallway.

"Damn it," Phoenix muttered to himself.

"Wright," Edgeworth said. "One thing bothers me."

"What?"

"Why would the kidnapper send _you_ the note?" Edgeworth asked. "I mean you never even met him." Phoenix sighed.

"Well not officially," Phoenix said. "I mean I saw him but I didn't meet him."

"So why did they send it to you?" Edgeworth continued.

"Well I have been trying to get in contact with him," Phoenix said. "But other than that I got nothing." Edgeworth was about to press on but Ema came back in.

"That was the station," she said. "Mr. Justice's parents called. They received a note." She told them about it.

"Identical," Edgeworth said looking at the note Phoenix gave him.

"They said they'd send it over as soon as possible," Ema said.

"Well we better start," Edgeworth said. "First we have to find out when he was kidnapped and work from there."

"Two questions need to be answered," someone said. Klavier was standing at the door. "1) Who kidnapped him and 2) Why?"

"I think we need to call your brother Klavier," Edgeworth said. "Just to see when he was last seen."

"I'll ask Clay," Phoenix said leaving. He was so focused on Apollo he never even noticed Klavier.

"Hey," Klavier said. Phoenix turned. "Bygones be Bygones." Phoenix nodded leaving. "I'll call Kristoph."

…

Meanwhile Apollo was trying not to cringe at his bruises. Kristoph came in.

"Well now are you ready to talk?" Kristoph asked. Apollo remained silent. Kristoph threw a punch at him. Apollo stifled a cry.

"Why?" Apollo asked. "Why are you doing this?" Kristoph ignored the question.

"You know out of all the law offices why mine?" Kristoph asked. "You could have gone somewhere else. There are plenty. But no. You chose mine. Why?"

"I-I," Apollo said.

"I thought you were just a kid trying to be a good samaritan," Kristoph said. "So why become a lawyer?"

Apollo looked down.

"Did you want to find your parents?" Kristoph asked. Apollo's eyes widened. Kristoph kicked him hard. Apollo squeezed his eyes shut at the pain.

Kristoph was half-right. Apollo thought if he joined the law, he'd eventually find his birth parents.

"Well I can tell you that's going to be impossible," Kristoph smirked. "Although I can tell you that your '_parents_' know by now."

He was about to talk more when his phone rang. He snarled but left.

**AN: Yet another upload day. Reviews are appreciated guys.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"I'm sorry to hear that," Kristoph said to his younger brother when he heard the news.

"We need to know when you last saw him Kristoph," Klavier said.

"I last saw him on Friday," Kristoph lied though Klavier didn't know. "During closing time."

"Well we know he was kidnapped at his apartment," Klavier said.

"Damn it," Kristoph said. "If I made him go to work the next day-" He slammed his fist onto the table.

"Nobody's blaming anyone at this point," Ema said. "We're checking but all we know that he disappeared between Friday night and Sunday morning."

"Though we suspect it was closer on the Friday side," Klavier said. "Based on his apartment."

"I can't believe this," Kristoph said. "He was at the office playing on his video game device and now-"

"Prosecutor Gavin!" the officer said. Klavier looked up. "Mr. Terran is ready to be questioned." Klavier nodded.

"I think we have all we need Kristoph," Klavier said.

"If you can tell us _anything_ we can use to find him then please do," Ema added. Kristoph nodded. When he left the building he smirked.

'Soon they'll know why he was kidnapped,' he smirked as he went back to where he was keeping Apollo.

"I know this is rough for you," Klavier said to Clay, "but you need to calm down so we can help find Herr Justice." Clay nodded through his sobs.

"I called him on Friday," Clay said. "Around 9ish. Everything seemed fine." He started bawling again. "Why Apollo?"

"Anything sound strange to you?" Ema asked. Clay shook his head.

"No he sounded so excited about his new job," Clay said. "He's been excited since the day he was hired. Being a lawyer was always his dream."

"He must not have dreamed that he would be kidnapped," Klavier said.

"Does Mr. Justice have any enemies?" Ema asked.

"No," Clay said. "Not that I know of."

"Any one from his old school?" Klavier asked.

"A couple of bullies maybe but they picked on everyone," Clay said. Klavier nodded. Edgeworth came running in.

"The lobby now!" All four ran into the lobby. The TV was on.

"_Ladies and gentleman we have just received a video from an unknown person and are playing it now"_

_**"This is a message for Zak Gramarye!" **_A masked man said. _**"You will turn yourself in or your wife's child is dead!"**_

_"As to who this man is or why he wants Zak Gramarye in jail in unknown at this time-"_

"Do you think this is related?" Klavier asked. Edgeworth shrugged.

"I don't know but we better keep an eye on Trucy and Wright," Edgeworth said reaching for his phone.

…

Apollo was so worried. He tried shouting that he was fine but it never worked.

'I can't blame myself this is a whole new level of nerves,' he sniffled. He heard the door open.

"Well Apollo I can safely say your fate may be saved," Kristoph smirked. Apollo looked up.

"W-What?"

"It depends on your step-father," Kristoph said that devilish smile never leaving him.

"St-step-father," Apollo repeated confused. "But my-"

"I'm not talking about your adopted mother's husband!" Kristoph stated. "I'm talking about your _birth_ mother's second husband!" Apollo's eyes widened.

"What?"

"You really don't know who your mother is do you?" Kristoph smirked.

"Leave her out of this," Apollo said.

"It's not your mother I'm after but your Step-Daddy," Kristoph said. Apollo winced. After all this is not how he wanted to find out about his family.

"How do you know who my mother is?" Apollo asked.

"A little bird told me," Kristoph said. "Well a rather big legendary bird." Apollo looked confused.

"But you should know that if he doesn't follow my orders you will die," Kristoph said. Apollo's eyes widened. "You only have a few days in fact enjoy them while you can." He gave an eerie laugh causing Apollo to cringe.

**AN: Things are getting serious aren't they. By the way I won't be updating this story for a while. Thursday for obvious reasons and next week due to complications in my schedule. I'll try to post a couple of old stories I had since spring but I'm nit making any promises.**

**Anyway Happy Thanksgiving!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"So class who can tell me what the solution to the problem is?" The math teacher said. Trucy was bored out of her mind.

'I probably shouldn't think that this is torture because of what that guy is going through but man can math be any more boring?' Trucy thought. 'I hope that his friend is ok though.'

*_Trucy Wright please report to the main office. Trucy Wright.*_ the loudspeaker said. The class stared at her giggling.

"Uh should I bring my stuff?" Trucy asked. The teacher nodded. Trucy got her backpack and headed for main office.

'Man if I have to stay after school,' Trucy sulked as she entered the office. She gasped at who was there.

"Uncle Edgeworth?" Trucy asked. Edgeworth was there and boy did he look serious. Fear ran through Trucy. "Is Daddy ok?"

"I'm sorry to have to do this," Edgeworth said to the lady at the desk. "But we have to take her to the predict for some time." The lady nodded.

"Trucy would you go pack your things?" Trucy nodded. She couldn't get rid of the fear going through her. Once she was finished packing she met Edgeworth at the main doors.

"Uncle Edgeworth is Daddy ok?" Trucy asked more fearful than before.

"He's fine but right now it's you we're worried about," Edgeworth said. They got to Edgeworth's car and drove to the predict. The silence made Trucy even more tense.

"Trucy!" Phoenix said once they got to the predict. Trucy ran to hug her father.

"Daddy!" Trucy shouted. "I was so worried!" Edgeworth cleared his throat.

"So if Daddy's safe then why are we here?" Trucy asked. "And why did Uncle Edgeworth pick me up?"

"Trucy," Edgeworth started not knowing how to explain. "We're afraid someone's targeting you." Trucy's eyes widened.

"WHAT? WHY?!" Trucy was looking petrified. Edgeworth took them to a private room.

Phoenix listened to the broadcast. As he did his eyes widened. Trucy looked scared to say the least.

"As to who recorded it?" Edgeworth said. "We don't know but the clip is going to be broadcasted all over the world."

"What's gonna happen?"

"Well we'll make sure that no harm comes to you of course," Edgeworth started. "But this is very stumping. After all your biological father is legally dead. So as to why the masked man made his actions now are strange to say the least."

"E-Edgeworth," Phoenix said. "I think I need to tell you something." Edgeworth looked a little confused. Phoenix looked him directly in the eye.

"Ms. Skye," Edgeworth said over the intercom. "Please take Ms. Wright to your office please." As soon as Trucy was out of the room Edgeworth sat on the table.

"Ok Wright what do you have to say?"

"Don't call me crazy but I-I don't think Trucy's the target," Phoenix said.

"But-"

"Edgeworth the man clearly said, 'Your wife's child'!" Phoenix said louder than need be. "I know it sounds crazy but if it was Trucy don't you think it would have been 'Your child'?" Edgeworth sighed.

"I'll admit now that you mention it, it is weird," Edgeworth said. "But if not Trucy than who?" Phoenix braced himself for Edgeworth's reaction.

"Thalassa's only other child," Phoenix said.

"What!?" Edgeworth said. "I though Trucy was an only child?"

"So did I but," Phoenix said. "Well."

"So who is the other child then?"

"A-Apollo," Phoenix said. Edgeworth blinked.

"WHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT?" Edgeworth shouted. "Phoenix that is the most ridiculous thing you said in your life!" Phoenix took out a picture.

"Look you can't deny the possibility Edgeworth," Phoenix said presenting the portrait of Thalassa. Edgeworth stared at it. "Apollo wears an identical bracelet."

"Ok I see your basis," Edgeworth said after calming down. "But that alone is not proof." Edgeworth looked in thought. "Is this why you tried getting in contact with Mr. Justice?" Phoenix nodded.

"Kristoph said that Apollo is adopted after all," Phoenix said. "Justice was not his original last name."

"I see," Edgeworth said. "Still the that would mean that Mr. Justice was kidnapped in the time before Zak's legal death. So that puts the kidnapping in spot."

"Yeah," Phoenix said.

"So when did you find out?"

"Late Friday I think," Phoenix said. "It's a long story."

"Phoenix," Edgeworth said. "You may as well tell me. Apollo's life is on the line." Phoenix looked down.

"Alright," Phoenix admitted. He told Edgeworth the story. It took a while but Edgeworth seemed convinced.

"So he's still alive," Edgeworth said. Phoenix nodded. "Well we don't know what to do about Zak? If we let him be arrested then we'd just be playing into the kidnapper's hands. But if not."

"I don't even want to imagine what will happen," Phoenix said. "I doubt Apollo even knew who his birth parents were? I mean if he did-"

"We need to focus on one thing at a time," Edgeworth said. "First off who knew that Apollo was Zak's stepson?"

'Maybe that waitress but I doubt she knew Zak well enough,' Phoenix thought.

"Maybe one of Thalassa's old acquaintances?" Phoenix suggested. Edgeworth nodded.

"Possibly," Edgeworth said. "We better check his old orphanage just in case."

"Clay may know," Phoenix suggested. Edgeworth nodded.

"I'll call him in," he said. "Poor kid must be rough."

"He did look close to Apollo," Phoenix said. Edgeworth went to call Clay back in.

**AN: Wow I'm lazy. Well I do have midterms this week. It ends Thursday though so maybe update. Read and Review!**

**Now who else hates math in High School?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Only a couple days left Apollo," Kristoph said to his prisoner. Apollo barely looked at him. "Wonder how I should do it."

"They'll know it was you," Apollo muttered. Kristoph gave an eerie laugh.

"Oh please they don't even know where you are," Kristoph said. "I doubt they're even focused on you at the moment. Only a few know of your Step-Daddy after all." Apollo looked at him.

"How did you find out about me and my _family_?" Apollo asked.

"I believe I told you," Kristoph smirked. He took his hand and grabbed Apollo's head. "Ironic. Your Step-father came back to save his daughter but ended up ending yours." He slammed Apollo to the wall. Apollo screamed.

"Well I wonder if he'll turn himself in," Kristoph wondered. "If he can handle letting his wife's kid die because of him." Apollo was sniffling. He didn't want to die but he knew if Kristoph got his way than it would be bad.

'Mom,' he pleaded for the first time in so long. 'Please help me get through this.'

…..

"Is Apollo going to be ok?" Clay asked the second he was in the interrogation room.

"We have a theory about why he was kidnapped but that's about it," Edgeworth said. Klavier and Ema were there. Edgeworth told them the details and they handled it well.

"Apollo," Clay said. "Please. Don't give up."

"Herr Terran," Klavier said. "We do need to investigate his past in order to help him and we were hoping you could fill in some gaps."

"Ok," Clay said. The three investigators nodded at each other. "HIS NAME IS APOLLO! HIS DREAM WAS ALWAYS GOING TO BECOME A LAWYER! HE ALWAYS GOT GOOD GRADES IN HIGH SCHOOL! HE'S ALLEGIC TO CHOCALATE! HE'S GREAT AT ASTROLOGY! HE HAS PERFECT TEETH AND HE WAS BORN ON-!"

"Ok not that much!" Edgeworth said in efforts to calm Clay down. "First off do you know where Apollo was born?" Clay shrugged.

"He himself doesn't know," Clay said.

"So where was Herr Justice's adoption center?" Klavier asked bluntly. Clay shot straight up.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW APOLLO WAS ADOPTED!?" Clay yelled. Klavier had to cover his ears.

"Man you're loud!" he said.

"Wright heard it from Kristoph," Edgeworth explained. Clay looked confused. He scratched his head.

"That doesn't make sense," Clay said. "When I called Apollo he didn't mention anything about that."

"What do you mean?" Edgeworth asked suspiciously. Clay looked down.

….

"_Hey Apollo!"_

_"Hey Clay," Apollo said eagerly. "How's the space center?"_

_"Ok but what about that opening at that law office?" Clay asked just as eager._

_"I got in!" Apollo said. Clay could tell he was happy. "The interview was a synch. No big questions really. Just why I wanted to become a lawyer."_

_"Did you have to tell him about your birth parents," Clay said hesitantly. He knew that Apollo's family was always a rough subject._

_"No," Apollo admitted. "Only you know that. I didn't even tell him I was adopted."_

_"Really they don't ask for that junk," Clay wondered._

_"Yeah just old part time jobs that sort of thing," Apollo said. "Man I can't wait until my first trial."_

_"Yeah I know you'll be awesome!" Clay said. "'Cause we're fine!"_

_"Thanks Clay," Apollo said._

…..

"When was this?" Edgeworth asked. Clay looked down nearing tears. "Clay this is vital!"

"I-it can't b-be," Klavier said. He was backing away to the safety of the wall. Ema put her hand on Klavier.

"It was a few weeks ago," Clay said. "B-But Apollo never talks about his family. I only hear about it only when I drag it out of him because he's hurting because of it!"

"Is there anyone else who know that Apollo is adopted?!" Klavier shouted. He couldn't believe that his own brother could do that.

"The schools naturally and social services I guess, Clay said. "Wait why are we talking about this."

"We're afraid Apollo's capture knew of his birth parents," Edgeworth calmly explained. Clay looked up.

"You mean they're alive!" Clay said excitedly.

"As far as we know, no," Edgeworth said. Clay looked down. "Though he does have family."

"Yay!" Clay said before looking down. "Apollo." He started crying again.

"B-But Kristoph," Klavier stuttered. "He couldn't ha-"

"Nothing's being said for sure," Edgeworth said. "But we better check on him and see how he knew." Klavier looked distraught as he nodded.

…..

Halfway across the world, in the country of Borginia the news bulletin about Zak was being broadcasted.

"_Zak Gramarye disappeared over 7 years ago from his trial of murdering his mentor Magnifi Gramarye. He and his late wife, Thalassa Gramarye had a daughter named Trucy, however prosecutors are unsure whether she is the target."_

The scene showed a picture of Thalassa Gramarye. Both Machi Tobaye and Romein LeTouse were shocked as they saw the picture. They looked over at their co-worker as she ate her dinner.

"What?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Kristoph was smirking over Apollo as he sat there.

"Soon Apollo. Soon you will be dead," he smirked. Apollo's eyes were red from all the crying. Apollo knew he had a black eye by now. He cringed. "And all my worried will be over." Kristoph looked down.

"Hmm so long, I guess I got used to it," Kristoph said. He shook off the momentary feelings. "No matter." Apollo blinked as something felt off. He didn't know how to explain it but something in Kristoph seemed different.

"Hey are you listening to me," Kristoph said. Apollo looked away. Kristoph sighed. "Maybe I should have just poisoned you." Apollo cringed.

"I'm so glad your Step-Daddy showed up," Kristoph said. "Now I can hurt him in the best way possible." Apollo looked up. He looked so scared. Kristoph got fed up with this crying routine. He grabbed Apollo by the neck. Apollo gasped.

"Stop trying to fool me," Kristoph said. "You must have known about your family! You're just like them! Trying to deceive into think you are so special that the world can't get along without you!" Apollo was crying and flailing.

Kristoph let go. Apollo fell to the ground gasping in pain. He rubbed his neck. "No I need you alive. At least until we know he's not coming for sure."

"You will die Apollo," Kristoph said kneeling down to Apollo. Apollo finally said something.

"I won't!" Apollo said. His eyes were as serious as he could make them.

"Oh and who will stop me?" Kristoph asked mockingly. Apollo sighed.

"Phoenix!" he said. Kristoph smirked.

"Like he even knows who you are," he said before punching Apollo straight in the nose.

….

Klavier tried calling Kristoph several times. His brother never picked up. He refused to believe this. His brother a kidnapper.

"Fop," Ema said. Klavier looked at her. "We aren't suspecting him yet. We don't even know his motive yet. You know if he has one."

"I know Fräulein," Klavier said. His phone rang.

"Is it-"

"Nein," Klavier said. "I need to take this." He walked to the hallway. "Lamiroir? Did I miss a call or something?"

"No," LeTouse said. "We're just coming into the states earlier than planned and just wanted to let you know."

"Ok that you Mr. LeTouse," Klavier said. Ema started at him. "Music."

"I see," Ema said. "Come on we need to make a plan about Zak." They went to the predict.

….

"Daddy," Trucy said sleepily. "When can we go home? This place is kind of depressing."

"I know Trucy," Phoenix said. "They'll let us know when we can go home." Clay was next to them.

"Mr. Terran are you ok?" Trucy said. Clay looked over. "Do you want me to do a magic trick?" Clay politely shook his head. Trucy smiled.

"It's been a long day Trucy get some sleep," Phoenix said. Trucy nodded resting on her father's chest like she did when she was little.

"I wish Apollo could have that kind of love," Clay said. Phoenix looked over at Clay.

"From his real parents," Phoenix said. Clay nodded. "I'm sure they loved him."

"I think Apollo's sure too deep down," Clay said. "He must be so scared right now." Clay's eyes watered.

"I'm sure he's going to be ok," Phoenix said though he was plenty scared himself.

"How could anyone know who his parents are?" Clay asked.

'Good question," Phoenix thought. 'I got lucky but still the only one possible is Valant. But if he did love Thalassa than he wouldn't think about hurting her kids.' It was very stumping. Phoenix couldn't think of anyone.

'Maybe I should think about who would want Zak in jail at any cost rather than who would know about his stepson," Phoenix thought. 'Because Valant, he may have suspicion over his head but all his dreams are about to come true so why risk it?' Trucy sighed. Phoenix smiled and let Trucy rest.

….

"Damn it!" Klavier said. Ema waited. "He's still not picking up."

"Then we may have to get a search warrant," Ema said. Klavier looked down. "Klavier. We tried calling him for an hour and he's not at his office. You know we need to do this."

"B-But Kristoph," Klavier said. "A kidnapper he's not."

"I know you believe in him," Ema said. She smiled briefly. "Its just protocol." Klavier nodded. The TV was back on the news station.

_"Ladies and gentlemen,"_ the reporter said. _"The masked man has given us video stating that if Zak Gramarye does _not _turn himself in then will go onto to the kill."_

The video was playing. Klavier looked away in thought.

"_As you heard on the video he will do this vile deed within less than 36 hours-"_

"Ema," Klavier said. Ema looked at him. "Can you get that video? They're may be a clue." Ema nodded.

**AN: Kind of a short chapter I'll admit. Ah well Merry Christmas. Probably won't update for awhile. Plans next week and all. And well Thursday is obvious. Maybe I'll post something but no promises. Again Merry Christmas!**


End file.
